Te wścibskie dzieciaki/Rozdział 4
Rozdział 4 – ''Wścibskie dzieciaki i szarada'' Był 8 maja, dzień osiemnastych urodzin Velmy. Z tej okazji jej ciocia upiekła dla niej tort i pomogła przygotować przyjęcie, na które zaproszeni zostali Fred, Daphne, Kudłaty i Scooby. – Rety, nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek dostała tyle pięknych prezentów – stwierdziła Velma, przytulając swoich przyjaciół, od których dostała: kolczyki, naszyjnik i perfumy (Daphne), najnowszą książkę Audrey Wright z dedykacją od autorki (Fred) oraz pomarańczowy golf, będący dopasowaną do jej rozmiaru kopią nieco sfatygowanego już swetra jej mamy (Kudłaty i Scooby). – A co to za klucze, ciociu? – spytała, otwierając najmniejszą paczuszkę. – Pozwolą ci wejść do twojego dawnego domu – wyjaśniła panna Walton. – Do tego, w którym mieszkałam z rodzicami, zanim...? – dziewczyna nie była w stanie wymówić ostatniego słowa. – Zanim zginęli – dokończyła za nią ciotka. – Do tego samego. – A... czy mogę się do niego przeprowadzić? – Cóż, masz już osiemnaście lat – odrzekła Jane ze smutnym półuśmiechem. – Pusto tu będzie bez ciebie, ale jesteś dorosła i nie mogę ci niczego nakazać ani zabronić. Będziesz tylko musiała dokładnie wysprzątać cały dom, zanim w nim zamieszkasz. Nikt nie wchodził do środka od dnia pogrzebu twoich rodziców. Velma spojrzała prosto w jej zielone oczy. – Jesteś najlepszą ciocią na świecie – powiedziała cicho, obejmując ją mocno. – Dziękuję. x Następnego dnia z samego rana Velma, uzbrojona w miotłę, ścierki, płyn do mycia szyb i inne rzeczy, niezbędne do robienia porządków, wybrała się do swojego starego domu. Jak było do przewidzenia, zjawili się tam również Fred, Daphne, Kudłaty i Scooby. Dzięki ich pomocy, trzeciego dnia do posprzątania zostały już tylko salon i piwnica. – Wiesz, Velmo, to będzie naprawdę bardzo elegancki salonik – zauważyła z podziwem Daphne. – Ciekawe, czy wygląda tak, jak dawniej. – Chyba tak – odrzekła Velma. – Ciocia Jane mówiła, że oprócz jedzenia i moich rzeczy zostawiła wszystko w domu tak, jak było, gdy moi rodzice jeszcze żyli. – Dobrze, że pomyślała o zakryciu mebli – stwierdził Fred. – W ciągu piętnastu lat zebrało się tu mnóstwo kurzu. – Ej, a to co? – zainteresował się Kudłaty, ostrożnie unosząc osłonę z dużego, niezbyt wysokiego przedmiotu. – Fortepian! – wykrzyknęła Daphne. – Kilka lat temu widziałam taki sam w sklepie muzycznym w Paryżu. Kosztował fortunę. Sprzedawca mówił, że na całym świecie są tylko trzy takie, z czego jeden u niego, drugi u jakiegoś arabskiego szejka, a po trzecim ślad zaginął – dodała. – Coś mi się zdaje, że Kudłaty właśnie go odnalazł – uśmiechnął się Fred. – O ile tylko Daphne się nie pomyliła – zauważył Kudłaty. – Sprawdzę to w Internecie – odezwała się Velma. – A na razie wracajmy do sprzątania. 13 maja Velma spakowała swoje rzeczy do trzech dużych walizek i pięciu pudeł i, przy pomocy swoich przyjaciół i cioci Jane, przeprowadziła się do swojego starego domu. Nazajutrz, około trzeciej po południu, w domu Daphne zjawił się bardzo zaniepokojony Fred, z którym miała spotkać się za dwie godziny. – Fred, mój drogi, co się dzieje? – spytała Daphne, wpuszczając go do środka. – Musimy przełożyć naszą randkę – odparł on, całując ją w policzek. – Kwadrans temu dzwoniła do mnie Velma. Powiedziała, że ktoś przykleił jej do drzwi list z żądaniem, żeby się natychmiast wyprowadziła i sprzedała dom wraz z ziemią, bo inaczej spotka ją coś strasznego. Starała się mówić spokojnie, ale i tak słyszałem w jej głosie przerażenie. Daph, ja muszę jej pomóc, rozumiesz? Nikt nie będzie bezkarnie groził mojej przybranej młodszej siostrzyczce. – Rozumiem, Freddy – Daphne skinęła głową. – Idę z tobą. – Nie musisz. – Ale chcę. Nie pozwolę nikomu straszyć mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Tego samego zdania byli również Kudłaty i Scooby. Pół godziny później wszyscy czworo zapukali do drzwi Velmy, która na ich widok uśmiechnęła się. – Rety, nie sądziłam, że Fred sprowadzi tu was wszystkich – stwierdziła z podziwem. – Sami chciełiśmy przyjść, Vełmo – powiedział Scooby, trącając nosem jej dłoń, co oznaczało, że prosi o podrapanie za uchem. – No, pewnie – potwierdził Kudłaty – bo, kurczę, kto zadziera z tobą, ten zadziera z nami. – Właśnie – poparła go Daphne. – A zadzieranie z nami nikomu nie ujdzie na sucho. – Domyślasz się, kto może chcieć cię nastraszyć? – spytał Fred. – Nie – Velma potrząsnęła głową. – Co gorsza, gdy zadzwoniłam na policję, powiedziano mi, że jeden list z pogróżkami nie jest jeszcze powodem do wszczęcia śledztwa... – Nie dla nas – zapewnił ją Fred. – Pokaż nam ten list. Może uda się nam znaleźć na nim jakieś poszlaki. Niestety, po pięciu godzinach przyjaciele zmuszeni byli uznać swoją porażkę. – Kurczę, ktoś bardzo się postarał, żeby, kurczę, utrudnić nam życie – mruknął zirytowany Kudłaty. – To jest to! – wykrzyknęła Daphne, zrywając się z miejsca. – Co ja takiego powiedziałem? – zdumiał się Kudłaty. – „Kurczę, ktoś bardzo się postarał” – zacytował Fred. – Właśnie nam uświadomiłeś, stary, że ten, kto to zrobił, nie wybrał Velmy zupełnie przypadkowo. – Och, cudownie, czuję się tym zaszczycona – wtrąciła sarkastycznie Velma. – A teraz wyjaśnij nam, czego ten ktoś może ode mnie chcieć. Przecież, o ile mi wiadomo, ja nie jestem bajecznie bogata, a w ziemi nie ma żadnego skarbu. – Więc może chodzi o sam dom? – podsunęła Daphne. – Jest stary i bardzo elegancki, więc na pewno jest też wiele wart. – A może... – powiedziała z namysłem Velma – może temu komuś nie zależy na domu, lecz na działce? – Sprawdzimy to – obiecał Fred, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu – ale najpierw proponuję trochę się przespać, na przykład w dużym pokoju. Masz jakieś wolne koce? x Rano Scooby znalazł kolejny anonim, zaadresowany do Velmy. Tym razem kartka owinięta była wokół kamienia, którym ktoś, jak wskazywały leżące na podłodze odłamki szkła, wybił jedną z szyb. – Co tam jest napisane, Vel? – spytał Kudłaty. – ZLekCeWażyłaŚ OSTRZEŻENIE, więc Teraz PoNieSiESz KonSekwencjE – przeczytała Velma. – No, nie, tego już za wiele! Nie dość, że ktoś chce zabrać mi dom, który odziedziczyłam po rodzicach, to jeszcze stłukł mi okno! Niech ja go tylko dorwę! – wybuchnęła. (Od autorki: treść listu, który przeczytała Velma, napisana jest w sposób, mający imitować litery i fragmenty wyrazów, wycięte z gazet.) – Velmo, uspokój się – Fred chwycił ją za ramiona i lekko nią potrząsnął. – Złapiemy tego zbira, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości, ale nie możemy działać pochopnie. – Więc co proponujesz? – spytała Daphne. – Rozdzielmy się. Ty, Velma i ja przeszukamy dom, a Kudłaty i Scooby mogą sprawdzić ogród. – Mnie to pasuje – odezwał się Kudłaty. – Przynajmniej Scooby i ja możemy popracować w ciepłych promieniach słońca i... Nagle cały pokój wypełnił się dziwną mgłą, a po chwili oczom piątki przyjaciół ukazały się duchy ciemnowłosej kobiety w okularach i jasnowłosego mężczyzny. – Sprzedaj dom, Velmo, sprzedaj go! – zawyły zjawy i zniknęły. – Dobra, już wiemy, co tu jest, kurczę, grane – oznajmił Kudłaty, trzęsąc się ze strachu. – Kurczę, to duchy rodziców Velmy chcą, żeby pozbyła się domu. Kurczę, posłuchajmy ich, zamknijmy sprawę i, kurczę, wiejmy stąd. – Łak! Wiejmy! – zaskomlał Scooby. – Nie – powiedziała Velma, łapiąc Kudłatego za nadgarstek. – To nie byli moi rodzice. – Jesteś pewna? – spytała Daphne. – Absolutnie. W testamencie zrobili mnie swoją jedyną dziedziczką. Dlaczego teraz mieliby żądać ode mnie pozbycia się mojej własności? – Dobre pytanie – stwierdziła Daphne – ale o jakim testamencie mówisz? Przecież twoi rodzice byli młodzi, kiedy zginęli. – Owszem, ale ciocia Jane mówiła, że tata lubił być przygotowany na każdą okoliczność. – Wiecie, kochani, chyba mamy zagadkę do rozwiązania – oznajmił Fred. – Musimy przeszukać dom. Kudłaty, ty i Scooby sprawdzicie parter i piwnicę... – Kurczę, niby że co? Nie ma mowy! Za nic nie wejdziemy do piwnicy! – zaprotestował Kudłaty. – Za nic! – zgodził się Scooby. – Nie pękajcie, wy tchórze – powiedziała zirytowana Daphne. – Przecież zaledwie cztery dni temu zeszliście tam z własnej woli i nawet pomagaliście nam sprzątać. – Ale, kurczę, wtedy nie wiedzieliśmy, że ten dom jest, kurczę, nawiedzony! – krzyknął Kudłaty, próbując uciec. – Ławiedzony! – zapiszczał Scooby. – Wracajcie tu, cykoranci – Velma złapała Kudłatego i Scooby'ego i przyciągnęła ich do siebie. – Po pierwsze: to na pewno nie były prawdziwe duchy. Po drugie: pójdę z wami, skoro tak strasznie się boicie. Fred, mam nadzieję, że to ci nie przeszkadza. – Nie, nie ma sprawy. Uważajcie na siebie. Kilka godzin później cała ekipa ponownie spotkała się w salonie. – Widzisz, Kudłaty? Velma miała rację. To nie były żadne duchy – powiedział Fred, pokazując niewielki projektor. – Znaleźliśmy to na piętrze, tuż obok schodów. I mogę się założyć, że coś takiego znajdziemy też w tym pokoju. – To nawet miałoby sens – stwierdziła Velma – bo my znaleźliśmy to – dodała, podając mu niewielkie urządzenie, przypominające sześcienną kostkę do gry z trąbką, doczepioną do jednej ze ścianek. – A właściwie co to jest? – spytała Daphne. – Maszynka do robienia sztucznego dymu – odrzekł Fred, nacisnąwszy jakiś guzik. – Wiecie co, mam już dość tej całej duchowej hecy – odezwał się Kudłaty. – Ktoś ma pomysł, jak możemy złapać tego kawalarza od siedmiu boleści? – Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć „tych kawalarzy” – poprawiła go Velma, starając się mówić spokojnie, choć wewnątrz wprost kipiała ze złości. – W tym muszą brać udział przynajmniej dwie osoby. – Myślę, że mam już plan – powiedział Fred i skinął ręką na przyjaciół. – Chodźcie tu i posłuchajcie. Zrobimy tak... x – Wiesz, Kudłaty – odezwała się Velma, stawiając na stole dwa kubki z kawą – nie obchodzi mnie, czy ten dom jest nawiedzony, czy nie. – Kurczę, serio? – Serio. I tak nigdy się stąd nie wyprowadzę. Zaledwie Velma wymówiła te słowa, kuchnia wypełniła się sztucznym dymem i po chwili oczom dziewczyny i chłopaka ukazały się dwie zjawy, męska i kobieca. – To twoja ostatnia szansa, Velmo – oznajmił duch mężczyzny grobowym głosem. – Sprzedaj dom i uciekaj, bo inaczej stanie ci się coś złego – dodało ponuro kobiece widmo. – KTO ŚMIE GROZIĆ NASZEJ CÓRCE? – zadudnił nagle inny męski głos. – NIE UNIKNIECIE NASZEJ ZEMSTY! – rozległ się piskliwy, kobiecy głos. W pomieszczeniu pojawiły się dwie inne postacie, wyglądające o wiele upiorniej, niż rzekome straszydła, które wymieniły przerażone spojrzenia i zaczęły uciekać w kierunku drzwi, wrzeszcząc: – DUCHY! RATUNKU! – Zbliżają się – szepnęła Daphne do Scooby'ego, który razem z nią czatował przy drzwiach. – Na razie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Po chwili pierwsza para „upiorów”, ścigana przez drugą (oraz przez Velmę i Kudłatego), dobiegła do drzwi i stanęła na sieci, leżącej na podłodze. Daphne i Scooby natychmiast z całych sił pociągnęli linę, która uniosła sieć w powietrze, więżąc w niej ludzi, odpowiedzialnych za całe zamieszanie. – Udało się! Mamy ich! – zawołał uradowany Fred, zdejmując swoją maskę. – Tak, chłopcze, świetnie to zaplanowałeś – przyznała ciocia Velmy. – Zadziwiające, co potrafią zdziałać odpowiednie ubrania, maska z białego kartonu, rodzinne podobieństwo i lekka charakteryzacja. – A teraz już najwyższy czas dowiedzieć się, kto udawał duchy moich rodziców – powiedziała Velma, zdejmując maski winowajców i odsłaniając twarze jasnowłosej, młodej kobiety oraz siwiejącego mężczyzny. – Kurczę, kto to jest? – spytał Kudłaty. – Ten mężczyzna nazywa się John Smith. Jest właścicielem restauracji na północnym końcu Coolsville. Ta dziewczyna pracuje tam jako kelnerka – wyjaśniła panna Walton. – Kilka dni temu Smith próbował namówić mnie, żebym sprzedała mu tę posesję, ale powiedziałam, że to własność mojej siostrzenicy... – A więc przy pomocy kelnerki chciał wystraszyć Velmę i kupić od niej ziemię za marne grosze – dokończył Fred. – Pewnie myślał, że skoro jest sierotą, to będzie sama i ucieknie z wielkim krzykiem, ale bardzo się pomylił – Daphne położyła rękę na ramieniu przyjaciółki. – Pozostaje jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie – stwierdziła Velma. – Po co to wszystko? – Nic nie powiem – warknął Smith. – To nie jest konieczne – oznajmiła chłodno Jane. – WIEM, czego szukałeś, Smith. Gdybyś pozbył się Velmy, mógłbyś dobrać się do biżuterii Nathalie i niedokończonych projektów wynalazków Thomasa. Klejnoty byłyby zapłatą dla twojej wspólniczki, a ty sam zbiłbyś fortunę na opatentowaniu skradzionych pomysłów mojego zmarłego szwagra. – I nikt by się tego nie domyślił, gdyby te wścibskie dzieciaki nie pokrzyżowały mi planów! – wybuchnął Smith. – Myślę, że już pora oddać tych dwoje w ręce policji – powiedziała Daphne. – Kudłaty, mógłbyś wezwać swojego tatę? x Tę noc cała piątka przyjaciół znów spędziła na podłodze w salonie Velmy (ciocia Jane poszła do domu). Tym razem Velma miała naprawdę piękny sen, co nie zdarzało jej się często. Mianowicie zobaczyła siebie jako małą dziewczynkę, siedzącą na plecach swojego taty, który, przy akompaniamencie jej radosnych pisków, na czworakach krążył po dywanie, udając dzielnego rumaka... SEN „A kiedy królewna dojechała do jaskini na skraju lasu, zobaczyła dużą, brązową lwicę” – powiedziała jej mama, klękając na dywanie i podpierając się rękami. „I siem wciale nie bała!” – pisnęła mała Velma, podskakując na plecach ojca. Zbliżał się jej ulubiony fragment bajki. „Masz rację, skarbie” – powiedział mężczyzna. – „Nie bała się, bo jej zaczarowany koń nie uciekał, jak przed innymi groźnymi zwierzętami. I królewna wiedziała, że tą lwicą tak naprawdę jest jej...” „Mamusia!” – zawołała radośnie dziewczynka. „Tak” – potwierdziła jej mama. – „I wtedy królewna zeszła na ziemię, przytuliła konia i lwicę, i powiedziała...” „Koffam cię, mamusiu, koffam cię, tatusiu” – dokończyła mała Velma, zeskakując z pleców ojca i obejmując oboje rodziców. „Zgadza się” – Thomas usiadł na dywanie i przytulił swoją żonę i córeczkę. – „I wtedy czar prysł i król z królową znów stali się ludźmi.” „A potem królewna i jej rodzice wrócili do zamku i żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Koniec” – dodała Nathalie, wstając z podłogi z małą Velmą w ramionach i siadając przy fortepianie. Po chwili jej mąż usiadł obok niej i zaczął grać delikatną melodię, zazwyczaj działającą na ich jedynaczkę jak kołysanka... KONIEC SNU Obudziwszy się, Velma ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że wciąż słyszy melodię ze snu. Gdy otworzyła oczy, ujrzała dwie przejrzyste postacie, męską i kobiecą, grające na fortepianie. Dziewczyna cichutko wstała i ostrożnie się do nich podkradła. Zjawy spojrzały na nią i uśmiechnęły się. – Mama...? Tata...? – wyszeptała Velma, czując, że z radości serce wali jej jak oszalałe. – Tak, kochanie – odrzekła jej matka, uśmiechając się czule. – Chcesz ze mną pograć na fortepianie? – spytał jej ojciec. – Bardzo bym chciała, ale nie umiem... – Nie martw się, skarbie. Pomogę ci – powiedziała jej matka. – Siadaj tu i daj ręce. – Zawsze myślałam, że dotyk ducha jest zimny jak lód – zauważyła zdumiona Velma. – Jak to możliwe, że jesteś ciepła, mamo? – To proste. Jesteś moim dzieckiem i czujesz moją miłość. Teraz uwaga... Tom, mój drogi, zaczynajmy. x Do uszu Kudłatego dotarła delikatna melodia, zmieszana z nieporadnym brzdąkaniem i czyimś chichotem. Uniósłszy powieki, chłopak ujrzał, że Fred, Daphne i Scooby wyszli spod koców i obserwują Velmę, siedzącą przy fortepianie i usiłującą grać coś na cztery ręce z przezroczystym mężczyzną. Tuż za nią stała widmowa kobieta, która prowadziła jej dłonie i śmiała się cicho za każdym razem, gdy Velma naciskała niewłaściwy klawisz. – Kurczę! – krzyknął Kudłaty, przeczołgał się do Scooby'ego i objął go za szyję. – T-to d-d-d-duchy! – Łuchy! – zaskamlał przerażony pies. Daphne i Fred odruchowo przytulili się do siebie. – Kochani, nie bójcie się – powiedziała Velma, wstając od instrumentu. – Moi rodzice nie zrobią wam krzywdy. – Rodzice? – powtórzyła Daphne. – Owszem. Pozwólcie, że się przedstawimy. Ja mam na imię Thomas, a to moja żona, Nathalie – powiedział duch pana Dinkleya. – Wybaczcie, że was wystraszyliśmy. Chcieliśmy wam tylko podziękować za to, że powstrzymaliście tego chciwca przed ograbieniem Velmy. – I za to, że tyle lat się nią opiekowaliście – dodała zjawa pani Dinkley. – Ale przecież ja często ją zawodziłem, bo sam byłem popychadłem całej szkoły – Fred spuścił wzrok. – A ja na początku jej dokuczałam – Daphne spąsowiała. – A Scooby i ja jesteśmy, kurczę, cykorami – wyznał Kudłaty. – To nie ma znaczenia – orzekł pan Dinkley. – Wszyscy zaryzykowaliście coś dla niej, nie oczekując nic w zamian. A przy tym Fred i Daphne są dla niej jak rodzeństwo, którego nie miała. – Kurczę, chwila, a co ze mną? – spytał Kudłaty. Oba widma spojrzały na niego z uśmiechem. – Odpowiedź, której szukasz wciąż, w sercu twoim jest. Wsłuchaj się dobrze w jego głos, a poznasz tej zagadki sens – powiedziały. – Czas już na nas, moja kochana – Thomas spojrzał na żonę, a ona skinęła głową. – Czekajcie! Nie odchodźcie! – zawołała Velma. – Nie możemy zostać, skarbie – tłumaczyła jej matka. – Już nie jesteśmy z tego świata. – Więc zabierzcie mnie ze sobą... Nie chcę zostać tutaj sama... – Przecież nie jesteś sama, dziecino – odrzekł jej ojciec. – Masz ciocię Jane i swoich przyjaciół. A poza tym, my cały czas nad tobą czuwamy. – Naprawdę? – Naprawdę. Zawsze tak było i zawsze tak będzie – Nathalie uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – A teraz, dzieci, pora spać – dodała i nieznacznie poruszyła dłonią. Przyjaciele znaleźli się na swoich poprzednich miejscach, otuleni kocami. Zjawy ucałowały ich czoła, wzięły się za ręce i zniknęły. x Scooby i paczka obudzili się około dziesiątej rano. – O, mamo, ale miałam dziwny sen – ziewnęła Daphne. – Raczej nie dziwniejszy od mojego – Fred przeciągnął się tak, że aż chrupnęło mu kilka kości. – No, a mój to był już zupełnie pogięty – Kudłaty przetarł oczy i podrapał się w tył głowy. – Mój też – wymamrotała zaspana Velma – ale za to był przepiękny... – A co ci się śniło, Vełmo? – zainteresował się Scooby. – Moi rodzice... rozmawiali ze mną i uczyli mnie grać na fortepianie, i mówili, że zawsze będą nade mną czuwać... – Chwileczkę – Daphne nagle oprzytomniała – miałam ten sam sen. – Ja też – powiedzieli jednocześnie Fred i Kudłaty. Velma zerwała się na równe nogi i pobiegła do fortepianu. – Tu są jakieś nuty – oznajmiła. – Ciekawe, czy to ta sama melodia. – Zaraz sprawdzimy – Kudłaty nachylił się nad klawiaturą i zagrał kilka taktów. – Vełma głała to w nocy ze swoim tatą – zauważył Scooby. – Więc jednak to nie był sen – stwierdził cicho Fred. – Hej, tu jest coś jeszcze – Velma sięgnęła po dwa leżące na fortepianie kawałki papieru: jeden grubszy, drugi cieńszy. – O... rety... – szepnęła. – Wszystko w porządku, Velmo? Co to jest? – spytała Daphne, razem z Fredem, Kudłatym i Scoobym usiłując zajrzeć przyjaciółce przez ramię. Velma bez słowa podała jej zdjęcie najwyżej kilkumiesięcznej ciemnowłosej dziewczynki, siedzącej na kolanach blondwłosego młodego mężczyzny, podczas gdy ciemnowłosa młoda kobieta nachylała się ku niej, trzymając w ręce pluszowego misia, którego dziecko starało się dosięgnąć, co musiało niezmiernie bawić oboje dorosłych, sądząc po ich minach. – Jest jeszcze list – powiedziała po chwili Velma łamiącym się głosem. – Możesz nam przeczytać? – poprosił Kudłaty. – Nie... nie jestem w stanie... Ty to zrób... Kudłaty ostrożnie wziął kartkę do ręki i zaczął czytać: „''Velmuniu, nasz mały skarbie,'' Prawdopodobnie sama nie jesteś pewna, czy to, co działo się tej nocy, było dziwnym snem, czy jeszcze dziwniejszą rzeczywistością.' Dlatego postanowiliśmy podarować Ci jedno z kilku zdjęć, na którym jesteśmy wszyscy troje. Uznaliśmy, że powinno Ci się spodobać. '''''Melodią, którą próbowałaś grać, było „Marzenie miłosne” Franza Liszta. Zauważyliśmy, że masz duże możliwości, ale, oczywiście, brak Ci odpowiedniego wykształcenia i ćwiczeń. Nie pozwól jednak, by Cię to zniechęciło – naturalnie, pod warunkiem, że chcesz nauczyć się grać. Czy pamiętasz, jak często Fred przychodził ci z pomocą, gdy tylko Kate i jej koleżanki zaczynały się z ciebie śmiać? I jak Daphne pewnego dnia stanęła po twojej stronie, choć na początku też ci dokuczała? I jak Kudłaty i Scooby uratowali cię od śmierci z rąk seryjnego mordercy? To nie były zbiegi okoliczności, lecz nasza opieka nad Tobą. Pamiętaj, że nigdy się to nie zmieni, bo bardzo Cię kochamy. Całusy, Mama '''i Tata.'” – Och, to urocze – powiedziała Daphne i wydmuchała nos. x Zaraz po śniadaniu Velma dosłownie pobiegła do domu swojej ciotki. – Ciociu... ciociu, poznajesz to zdjęcie? – wydyszała, gdy tylko otworzyły się drzwi. – Owszem – odrzekła panna Walton, prowadząc siostrzenicę do salonu i sadzając ją na kanapie. – Zrobił je młodszy brat twojej mamy i mój, kiedy miałaś pół roku. – Mówisz o wujku Davie? – Tak. Niedługo później został strażnikiem przy kanadyjskiej granicy. Przyjeżdżał co dwa miesiące, dopóki żyła twoja mama. Po jej pogrzebie już nigdy nie pojawił się w Coolsville. A właściwie skąd masz tę fotografię? – Znalazłam ją dziś rano na fortepianie, razem z tym – Velma wręczyła ciotce liścik od rodziców. – To niewiarygodne – powiedziała cicho kobieta. Następnie podeszła do komody, poszperała przez chwilę w górnej szufladzie i wydobyła jakąś starą pocztówkę. – Spójrz. Tę kartkę twoi rodzice przysłali mi, gdy byli w podróży poślubnej. Porównaj ją z tym listem. – Napisane są tymi samymi dwoma charakterami pisma... – zauważyła Velma. – To znaczy, ciociu, że to nie był żaden kiepski kawał moich przyjaciół! Mama i tata naprawdę do mnie przyszli...! – zawołała ucieszona, uściskała ciotkę i wybiegła na zewnątrz. Jane roześmiała się mimo woli. Po chwili przypomniała sobie, że musi napisać ważny list, więc poszła do niedużego pokoju, który Velma kiedyś nazywała „gabinetem” i usiadła przy biurku. Słowa same popłynęły na papier... „''Kochany Davey, Dziękuję za Twój ostatni list. Sprawił mi wielką radość, choć nie mógł mi zastąpić Twojej obecności. Zbyt dobrze jednak rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz przyjechać ani zaprosić nas do siebie. Ty i Nattie bardzo się lubiliście, a Velma wygląda prawie tak samo, jak ona, z wyjątkiem oczu i piegów, które odziedziczyła po Tomie. I uwierz mi, że mnie też często boli serce, kiedy na nią patrzę. Mimo to, nawet nie wiesz, ile tracisz, siedząc ciągle przy granicy. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś pisałam Ci o nowych przyjaciołach Velmy? Dzięki nim stała się dzielna, pewna siebie i bardziej zaradna, a ponadto śmieje się o wiele częściej, niż dawniej. To ostatnie jest przede wszystkim zasługą Kudłatego. Coś mi mówi, że Velma jest mu bardzo bliska – bliższa nawet, niż Fredowi, który opiekuje się nią jak starszy brat – i choć ona na razie zaprzecza, to mam wrażenie, że też coś czuje do Kudłatego. Myślę, że wkrótce się to wyjaśni. A tymczasem może zaryzykuj i zaproś ją do siebie? Jestem przekonana, że Ci nie odmówi. Ostatni raz widzieliście się przecież, gdy miała siedem lat. Tak, jak prosiłeś, przesyłam Ci kolejne zdjęcie Velmy – oraz jej przyjaciół, gdyż teraz niemożliwością jest znaleźć fotografię, na której byłaby sama. Skoro mowa o zdjęciach – czy pamiętasz to, które zrobiłeś jej, gdy miała pół roku? Siedziała wtedy na kolanach Toma i wyciągała rączki po misia, którego trzymała Nattie. Otóż wyobraź sobie, że Velma znalazła je dziś na fortepianie w swoim starym domu. Gdyby przeleżało tam piętnaście lat, powinno być przybrudzone i podniszczone – a wygląda jak nowe. Później Velma powiedziała mi przez telefon, że wcześniej, w nocy, ona i jej przyjaciele widzieli jej rodziców i nawet z nimi rozmawiali. Pewnie bym jej nie uwierzyła, gdyby nie to, że pokazała mi jeszcze liścik, który znalazła razem ze zdjęciem. Był podpisany przez Nattie i Toma. Wiedziałam, że to nie falsyfikat, bo rozpoznałam ich pismo, a poza tym porównałam go z pocztówką, którą przysłali mi z podróży poślubnej. Sama już nie wiem, co myśleć o tej sprawie. Wprawdzie mam dowody w postaci listu i słów Velmy, która jeszcze nigdy mnie nie okłamała, ale z drugiej strony, cała ta historia brzmi tak nieprawdopodobnie, że aż nie chce się w nią wierzyć. Muszę już kończyć, Davey. Dbaj o siebie i przyjedź do Coolsville tego lata – a jeśli nie, to przynajmniej do mnie zadzwoń. Tęsknię za dźwiękiem Twojego głosu. Buziaki, Twoja starsza siostra, Jane.” ---- ← Rozdział 3 • Rozdział 5 → Kategoria:Rozdziały